The Villa
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Dawn is given a free Villa at the Resort Area. But what does she think of the trainers that visit and their perverted stories? Warning: Tentacles and other forms of Hentai. Mature content.
1. The Villa

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. This story idea came from a few Pokemon fan art pictures that I saw.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes sexual activities. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

Chapter One: The Villa

"Oh wow!" a female trainer cooed. She had just reached the Resort Area, or also known as a place for trainers to relax. Her pale hat with a pink Poke Ball symbol covered her long sapphire hair. Her bangs were short and concealed under the brim of the hat. She had yellow hair clips above pieces of her hair. She could feel her black leggings as they rubbed against her skin.

"Well that took longer than I expected," she thought aloud. Instead of an easy time on the sea path from the Fight Area, she had to face various Water Pokemon, and some were a bit aggressive. Her black vest contrasted the white undershirt and pink skirt. Her boots were also salmon pink with white straps. She also had on a scarlet scarf that was wrapped around her neck. On her right wrist was a PokeTech, and the other a dismal bracelet with two violet beads.

She went into the Pokemon Center for about an hour and restored her Pokemon's health. After that, she headed back outside and studied the petite river that was next to the building. There were a few other trainers around, but they too were enjoying the tropical area. As she was about to get onto the bridge to fish, a male trainer scurried towards her.

"Hey!" he wailed. He looked like a School Trainer with his nerdy round glasses and school uniform. He had short cinnamon hair and beetle eyes. His pants were midnight blue and matched his white shirt.

"Huh?" Dawn asked as she raised an eyebrow. Whenever a trainer ran up to her, it meant that they wanted to battle.

"Come on! I want to show you something!" he teetered. He then grasped her right hand as he tugged her towards a massive hill.

"Let go!" the girl bellowed. They reached the top of the mound as he stopped running. They were atop of a crimson path that led to what looked like to be a house. "What is it?" Beside the house were two berry patches, or piles of dirt where trainers could grow various berries. A palm tree was on the right of the house and across from a miniature pool. A tan umbrella covered up the side the pool and contained black spirals on it.

"Don't you like it?" the boy inquired. The house itself was white and modern looking. The wooden door contrasted the tiny dismal windows. Some flowers and rocks were in the area, too, and inside of the white fence that encircled the area. "It's called a Villa."

"It's nice, but doesn't someone own it?" Dawn questioned. She studied the Villa a bit more, and somehow it reminded her of a hotel.

"No. I want you to have it," the nerd continued. "Why keep a beautiful Villa like this unoccupied when a wonderful trainer like you could live in it? Think of it as a vacation spot for you and your Pokemon. Oh, and your friends can come, too." Dawn wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. Why would he give a splendid looking Villa like this to her for no cost at all?

"I guess so. But is there some sort of a catch?" the female trainer asked. By the time that she had stopped speaking, the boy had disappeared. "Well that was weird." She decided to take a peek inside. It was hers now anyway, or she hoped it was.

She opened the door and shut it to see that the inside was more marvelous than the exterior portion of the Villa. The floor was made of wood and the walls were a shade of tan. A crimson rug was beside the door. The only piece of furniture in the Villa was a tiny wooden table with a book atop of it. She picked up the book and read it.

"It looks like a furniture ordering catalogue," she red aloud. The first item on the list was a glass table for free. She then put in the order and then there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" The girl opened up the front door as two men with an enormous table walked inside.

"Where would you like the table, Miss?" the first man asked. He was wearing a silver outfit that reminded her of the foot pajamas she wore when she was little. He also had on black boots and a yellow construction hat. His brown hair shown under his hat and his blue eyes glimmered from the sunlight.

"Uh can you replace the little one?" she requested.

"Sure." A third man walked in as he pulled away the old table and went back outside. The two other men placed the fresh table in the same position. It was a wooden table with a glass surface.

"Thank-you," Dawn complimented.

"Just give us a call whenever you want more furniture," the one man told her. They departed from the Villa as someone else was right behind them.

"Mom?" Dawn flinched. The blue-haired woman with a white sweater and azure pants sauntered into the Villa. Her hair bounced as she encircled the table.

"What a lovely place you have here, Dawn," she complimented. "Is it okay if I visit you from time to time?"

"Uh sure," Dawn nodded. She was still bewildered as of how her mother got there so quickly from Twinleaf town. The parent walked around the room and then sighed.

"You will add more furniture, right?" Johanna inquired of her daughter. "It's so empty in here."

"I will Mom," Dawn responded. They met by the front door as Johanna suddenly went outside. "Where are you going?"

"Back home. I have some work to do," her mother explained. "Good luck filling up the Villa. It's quite lovely." She then was out of sight as Dawn headed back inside and shut the door.

"What just happened?" the girl sighed. She then went back to the ordering catalogue and studied it for a while.

End of Chapter One


	2. Cynthia

Chapter Two: Cynthia

It had been a few days since Dawn had seen the boy trainer or her mom. She was still shocked that she had obtained the Villa for free. It was like a second home, except there wasn't a lot of furniture, or at least, not yet. Dawn headed outside and relaxed by the pool for a bit. She fell asleep as the bright sun felt warm and tingly against her skin.

Suddenly, she heeded the sound of music coming from inside the Villa. It was almost like a piano or something rather immense and clamorous. Dawn got up from the edge of the pool and went up to the door.

'Is someone in there?' Dawn wondered. She opened the door and headed inside. Everything seemed normal, until she saw _her_. On the left side of the room, there was a massive pink piano. The top was open as a girl was sitting on a pink wooden bench and playing the instrument. The female trainer had long flaxen hair and wearing long black pants. Around her wrists were fluff that blew each time that she moved her arms.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Dawn sternly asked. The music continued playing for a few minutes and then came to a close. The girl got up from the piano and pivoted.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help but admire your piano," she responded. Dawn gasped and stood there in awe.

'No way…' she thought. 'What is she…How did…' The girl was also wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a silver jewel on her chest. Clips in her hair matched the Pokemon Garchomp, which was her trump. Her shoes tapped against the wooden floor as she sighed.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she admitted. Her hair covered her right eye, as she seemed like a mysterious trainer, but also gentle. It was Cynthia, or someone that Dawn had seen a few times on her Pokemon journey. "Did that egg ever hatch?" Dawn finally snapped out of the daze and opened her mouth.

"Not yet," she replied. "But um, what were you playing?" she questioned.

"Just a tune that someone taught me," Cynthia explained. "This place is really wonderful. Is it yours?" The girl headed towards the glass table as Dawn grimaced. Beside the piece of furniture was a big couch. The cushions were pale and contrasted the wooden arms and back.

"Uh yeah," Dawn answered. 'Did someone order furniture while I was asleep?' She sauntered towards Cynthia as the girl was feeling the couch with her right hand. "I got it for free from a boy. I still don't understand why." Cynthia glanced at Dawn with a smile on her face.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason," she uttered. "We don't know why, but maybe we're receiving blessings for our actions. It might seem strange now, but you'll make this place like a second home one day." Dawn just stood and listened as her hands remained by her sides.

"Okay. I'll do what my mom told me and add more furniture," she mumbled. Cynthia then sat on the left side of the couch as she eased her left arm across the arm piece.

"Sit with me, Dawn," Cynthia ordered. She patted the right side of the furniture with her hand as Dawn frowned. She wasn't sure how the couch got there, and was hoping that someone didn't steal it and place it in there to frame her.

"Um all right." The female trainer did as told and placed herself beside the blond youth. They didn't say anything for a minute as Dawn had her hands anxiously on her lap. Suddenly, Cynthia leaned over and narrowed her eyes.

"Kiss me, Dawn," she begged with pink cheeks. Dawn flinched as Cynthia inched closer with both of her hands on the middle cushion to support her weight.

"Uh…What?" Dawn razzed. "Why would I want to do that?" Her back arched a little as she tried to narrow herself away from the girl.

"I never told you this before, but I really like you," Cynthia explained. "That piano is a gift for you from me. I want it to remind you about me." She paused and then smirked a little. "No one's watching. Let's make out on this lovely couch of yours." Dawn was feeling very uneasy at the moment.

"I don't know how," she admitted. "Plus…You're a girl. Isn't that kind of weird? Don't you have a reputation to uphold?"

"I just want to be with you for now, Dawn," Cynthia continued. She then leaned over some more and pecked Dawn on the lips. The girl trainer freaked out and immediately blushed. She did appreciate Cynthia, but not _that_ way. Cynthia removed her face for a moment and then shifted herself over. She then kissed again, and this time, slipped her tongue into Dawn's mouth.

'Whoa!' Dawn exclaimed. Cynthia's eyes were shut as her hands grasped Dawn's face and continued flicking around with her tongue. Dawn's eyes were widening in shock as she felt her defenses withering away. It was her first kiss, and she was enjoying the sudden pleasure that she felt beneath her skirt.

It was a new sensation to her, and she suddenly didn't want Cynthia to stop the misconduct. Her hands leaned on the couch to hold herself up from falling forward. Cynthia kissed several more times and then removed her right hand from Dawn's face. Instead of it going back onto the couch, it slipped beneath Dawn's pink skirt, and cupped her pale panties.

Dawn gasped as Cynthia's fingering caused a sudden rush of delectation throughout her body. Her fingers pressed against her underwear as Dawn let out a moan. Cynthia then paused as she removed herself from the partner.

"I have to go," she uttered. "But this was really fun." The friend stood up and headed for the door. "Don't worry. I'll be back for more later." She opened the front door and then walked outside.

"Okay. See you around, Cynthia," Dawn said with a wave of her right hand. 'I still don't get what happened, but…I liked it.' Dawn then fell to the side and lay there for a while, gazing at the piano with a blushed face.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Gardenia and Green

Chapter Three: Gardenia and Green

Dawn hadn't been to the Villa for a while since she was trying to reach the next town. But a vile sandstorm made it difficult for her to see where she was going, so she decided to head back to the Villa. She passed some piles of grass and trainers on the way to the south, but she didn't mind the extra training with her Pokemon.

Dawn finally reached the Resort Area as she went to the Pokemon Center to order some House Plants for the Villa. She figured out the other day that she could order the furniture from anywhere. The door always seemed to be unlocked, and she didn't have a key, but no one stole anything yet.

As she reached the top of the hill, she noticed someone standing obverse of the Villa. It was Gardenia, the grass Gym Leader from Eterna City. "Gardenia? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh hey Dawn," the girl retorted. Her short cinnamon hair matched her brown baggy shorts. She also had on emerald boots and a shawl that covered up a long black sleeved shirt. "I couldn't help but smell something wonderful from inside. Is it okay if I take a look?"

"Sure I guess," the girl uttered. She watched as Gardenia opened the front door and scurried into the Villa. Dawn pursued after her as she noticed that the Gym Leader was beside the House Plant in the upper right corner of the room.

"These are so refreshing!" Gardenia exclaimed with a smirk on her face. "They have a strong aroma. I would make sure that no Pokemon mistakenly come in here."

"Okay," Dawn nodded. She wasn't sure what to do or say. Gardenia seemed pleased just standing there by the tan pot of crimson flowers.

"Say. That reminds me of the recent training that I've gone through with my Grass Pokemon," Gardenia interrupted.

"Yeah? Are they tougher now?" Dawn wondered. She felt kind of guilty talking to a Gym Leader that she had previously defeated, but Gardenia didn't seem to mind.

"I guess. But I mean the secret seminar…" she whispered. She suddenly pivoted and then headed over to the couch, and then threw herself onto the right side of it. Dawn stood across from the couch as her hands were by her sides.

"Secret?" Dawn repeated. She was confused by the Gym Leader's comment, but also hoping that she would tell her anyway.

"Well my Grass Pokemon have a lot of fun together," Gardenia began. "I teach them how to use their bodily functions for other activities other than battle. Like Tangela's vines for example."

"What do you mean?" the female trainer questioned. Gardenia then pulled at the black headband beneath her bangs as she grinned.

"Its tentacles are like magic," she sighed. "They can go anywhere on your body and tickle you."

"Huh?" Dawn was bewildered by her comment. Why would anyone want to use Pokemon to tickle him or her?

"And Roserade has the loveliest leaves that can tease you in an instant!" Gardenia laughed. "I just love Grass Pokemon."

"What does this secret training accomplish?" Dawn wondered. Her face contained a dull expression since Gardenia's conversation wasn't getting anywhere.

"Don't you want to feel overwhelmed with Pokemon pleasure?" she snickered. Her cheeks turned pink as she held them with her hands. "Just picture yourself surrounded by Pokemon and getting taunted from head to foot. Or even massaged sometimes."

"What does teasing do?" the girl catechized. Her hands were on her lap as she sat on her knees. Her sapphire eyes continued gazing at Gardenia as she sighed.

"You've never felt the warm sensation by your thighs that makes you go crazy?" she asked. Dawn slightly nodded. "Well, have you ever penetrated yourself, or touched your body until you were overwhelmed?"

"Uh no," Dawn whispered. 'She's crazier than I thought.' The girl patted her forehead with her palm in stupidity.

"Well you should try it sometime," she suggested. "Just catch a vine Pokemon and you'll see what I mean." Gardenia then went from all sensual to serious as she let out a frown. "But there is one type of Pokemon that I'm totally scared of. I wouldn't know how to handle a Grass Pokemon if it were _that _type, too…"

"Huh?" Dawn gaped.

"Ghost Pokemon of course," Gardenia explained. "They're really…_Freaky_…" Her voice was almost a whisper as Dawn leaned in a little to hear. "Ghost Pokemon could go anywhere…Like in your clothes, mainly your pants or shirt when you least expect it. Then they'll lick your vulnerable skin with their paralyzing tongues. Isn't that horrible?!" The gym leader was about to burst into tears from the fright.

"Uh yeah…" the girl winced. She still couldn't picture what Gardenia was explaining to her, and neither did she feel comfortable to do so.

"I…I'll catch you later," Gardenia uttered. She then stood up and headed out of the Villa with a wide panicked look on her face. Dawn got off the floor and just shook her head.

'What was that all about?' she asked herself. A few minutes later, there was a knock from the outside. "Who is it?" In came in a trainer that Dawn didn't recognize, but at least she looked normal compared to atypical Gardenia and her obsession with Grass Pokemon.

"Uh hello," the trainer greeted. "May I come in to rest?" The girl had on a white hat, a cerulean sleeveless shirt, a scarlet skirt, and blue leggings on her lower thighs. Her long brown hair contrasted her cinnamon eyes. "I just went through the most horrible thing ever." Both of her arms had black wristbands around the bottom of her hands.

"That's fine with me. I'm used to having visitors," Dawn muttered. She snorted at the last few words of her remark.

"I'm Green by the way," the girl shyly told her. "I'm from the Kanto region, but I decided to visit Sinnoh for a while." She sat on the pale couch that Gardenia was previously on and put her legs close together.

"That's so awesome!" Dawn hollered. "My name is Dawn. So what happened exactly?" She sat back down on the floor with her legs together so that her panties wouldn't show.

"It's kind of embarrassing," Green commented with a frown. "Do you still want to know?"

"It can't be as strange as what I just heard," the girl sneered.

"Um all right," Green trembled. She stared at the floor and then opened her mouth.

**Flashback**

"_I can't see where I'm going," Green thought aloud. She was trying to reach the next town, but she seemed to be stuck in a wide area of tall grass. Each time that she glanced up at the sky, the sun seemed like it was in the same exact place. She had run into a few trainers, but fresh ones didn't seem to be showing up. "Ugh. This is so frustrating!"_

_A few steps later, she reached a clearing of some sort. There was a flat dirt mound, and the grass encircled it. 'Well I guess I could take a rest.' She eased herself onto the ground and overlooked the dirt that was dusting around. Her legs were spread out as she let out a sigh of relief. 'I can't be too far from the end.' Green felt like sitting back and just sleeping or something to pass the time, but something caught her._

'_Huh?' She sensed something wrapping around her right arm as she glanced at her shoulder. "Ah!" To her surprise, a sapphire vine of some sort was firmly holding onto her arm. She couldn't tell if it was a Pokemon, her imagination, or just a random plant. She attempted to struggle, but that just made the situation worse._

_Another similar vine grasped her left leg and pulled it upward toward the sky. "Let go of me!" she screamed with gnashed teeth. She sensed panic tingling throughout her body as another vine went between her legs and directly into her white panties. "Stop! No!" She was hoping that someone would hear her, but the grass almost seemed like a barrier._

_The vine in her panties began rubbing against her pussy, causing her to uncontrollably moan. Her cheeks became bright red as she tried to resist the overwhelming pleasure, but it wasn't working. She suddenly wanted the vine, and had the urge for it to go deep inside of her._

"_Nh!" The vine then went past her butt and up her back. She felt it recoil and begin to pull off her underwear. She horridly watched as her piece of attire was dragged across her legs and through her shoes. The vine tossed it to the side as a crimson plant wrapped around her other arm and forced her to stand up._

"_Ack! What's going on?" A green vine had grasped her left ankle while the other was covered by another red one. It was almost like she was a puppet and being strung. She then heard something like laughter as several green and red vines emerged from the grass and towards her vulnerable pussy._

_Green couldn't budge as the various plants began rubbing her clit. She let out a moan or two as she sensed herself dripping with pre-cum. She didn't want the plants to stop masturbating, but at the same time, she was enjoying it. Suddenly, a vine penetrated her clit, causing her to loudly grunt. It went in and out, ramming her as it went in deeper with each shove. Another vine was doing the same with her anal hole, but was much smaller than the other._

_Green couldn't take the misdoing for much longer. She could feel the orgasm roaring with each push of the vine in her pussy. Immediately another vine went into her pussy, and so did another, combining into a single thrust with three times the size as before. _

"_Oh!" Green was wailing and moaning as she could feel the vines moving around beneath her floating skirt. Another two had coiled with the others as the pleasure was becoming too much and reaching her sensitive spot. They began moving briskly as they rammed, slammed, thrashed, and teased with brute agility._

"_I'm coming!" Green lamented. The vines had reached all the way inside of her pussy, causing the orgasm to overcome her. She sensed herself cum as the vines suddenly disappeared. She dropped to the ground and then passed out._

**End of Flashback**

"Well, that's what happened," Green uttered with a frown. Dawn was too shocked to respond. She felt the fear of going into grass penetrating her thoughts. "I'll just sleep here and leave later."

"Okay…" Dawn watched as the girl drifted off into a doze as she got up and left the Villa. She didn't want to disturb Green's rest. Plus she needed some air.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Lucas and Brendan

Chapter Four: Lucas and Brendan

Dawn returned to the Villa to see that Green was gone, and then decided to go onto her journey a bit more before someone would visit her and bother her with some eroge story. She ended up not returning for several weeks and finally receiving a few ribbons from Pokemon Contests.

She walked into the Villa to see the furniture catalogue on the table. 'Maybe I should order something,' she thought. Dawn decided to purchase a small sofa, a TV, audio set, racks, shelves, PC desk, and a music box. The moving men came back and put each set of new furniture onto the floor in a certain spot of the room. They left as Dawn did some cleaning and moved the structures around.

'Wow. This place looks much better,' she thought with a smile. Just as she sat on the couch, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The girl sighed and then watched as Lucas and some other male trainer entered the Villa.

"Hey Dawn," Lucas greeted with a teeter. "This is Brendan from the Hoenn region." Lucas had on a crimson barrette that matched his scarf. He was also wearing blue pants and a black shirt with white sleeves. His hair was black and spiky.

The kid next to him had white hair and an emerald bandana beneath his bangs. He had on black pants with an orange vest over a dismal short sleeved shirt. "Hello."

"What brings you two here?" Dawn wondered.

"Well Green mentioned that there was a lovely place to rest here, so we decided to come and visit," Lucas explained. "We sort of are ready for naps, too."

"Don't tell me…You ran into trouble and you want to tell me what happened," the girl snorted.

"Well it's kind of awkward," Brendan told her. "Plus you're a girl, so you might not understand."

"Nah. I think Dawn can handle it," Lucas spoke to the boy. They both sat on the new small couch as Dawn went onto the larger structure.

"We basically got attacked by Pokemon," Brendan continued. "It was really weird."

"Brendan fought Steven in a battle, but figured out that the guy's a total creep," Lucas explained. "And I ran into a wild Carnivine at the marsh."

"Did you catch it?" Dawn asked. Her hands were on her lap as she tried to pay attention.

"No. I wouldn't after what it did…" he whispered. Brendan's emerald eyes flashed as he opened his mouth.

"I'll tell what happened first then," he stated.

Flashback

"I challenge you to a battle, Steven!" Brendan exclaimed. He was in a dismal room with a silver floor as Steven was sitting on a crimson chair on the other side of the room atop of a balcony that was on the wall.

"_Do you really want to?" Steven challenged. He had gray hair and sapphire eyes. His black suit had some purple stripes on it._

"_Duh. Why do you think I came all this way?" the boy croaked. "Now come on! Let's battle!" Steven chuckled and then tossed a Poke Ball onto the field. His Metagross emerged from behind him and watched with its glaring red eyes. "I can beat you before you even send out your first Pokemon."_

"_What?" Brendan gasped. A huge Cradily appeared from the Poke Ball as its pink tentacles furiously swung around. It had a green head with tiny yellow eyes gleaming from what looked like a black mask. It almost looked like a sea anemone with its structure. Brendan just laughed and smirked._

"_I'll send out-" Before Brendan had time to release one of his Pokemon, Cradily's tentacle hair grasped his arms and legs, throwing him into the air. "Wha…Let go!" He tried struggling, but Cradily's hair was slipper and firm._

"_Do it, Cradily," Steven muttered with a deep laugh. He then placed his elbows onto his lap as his head leaned on his palms. He watched with delight as the Pokemon obeyed him. One tentacle went into Brendan's shirt as it tore it open._

"_No! Stop Steven! This isn't right!" Brendan watched in horror as his shirt fell back and his chest was exposed. Next went his pants as they were dragged down to his knees. A tentacle went into his mouth, as he was unable to speak._

"_Fu fu." Steven just sat with a wide grin as Metagross laughed. A tentacle slipped between Brendan's legs and into his pants. The boy moaned as he felt the slimy presence rub against his manhood. His shaft became erected from the teasing, as his moans became mumbles. Another tentacle did the same as it wrapped itself around his member._

"_Nh!" Brendan grunted. A third tentacle was in his pants, rubbing his anal hole as he sensed it opening up. Pleasure overwhelmed him as he shut his eyes. The tentacle probed his hole a little more, and then thrashed itself into it. Brendan loudly groaned as it went in and out, stretching his walls. The other tentacle began wrapping itself briskly and quicker, building up the ejaculation._

_Brendan couldn't take it for much longer as his head fell back. The tentacle in his hole was going in deeper as he sensed the rubbing against his member about to come to a close. Cradily then chortled as its tentacles moved swiftly, slamming, ramming, rubbing, twisting, and thrusting. He then uncontrollably kicked his legs as he ejaculated, semen squirting everywhere and the rush causing him to twitch. Then he passed out._

End of Flashback

"Was that horrible or what?" Brendan asked. Dawn just had a gawked expression as Lucas shook his head.

"That's not as bad as the Carnivine in the marsh," he argued.

Flashback

Lucas was exploring the marsh as he had a certain time and steps before he would fail the game and has to start over again. He headed into some bushes and then fell onto his back from a trip.

'_Ugh! That wasn't good,' he gritted. Just as he sat up, a Carnivine said its name and stood over him. 'Carnivine? I don't have that Pokemon yet.' He reached for one of his Poke Balls as the Carnivine wrapped its leafy hand around his wrist and pulled it into his mouth. "Ah! Don't eat me!"_

_The Carnivine chuckled as the rape began. It raised Lucas' legs up as it pulled down his pants. "Stop! I order you to stop!" Lucas' demands weren't working as the Pokemon wrapped its slimy tentacles around his legs, and almost ready to reach for the prize. Its thin tentacles wrapped around Lucas' member, causing him to lament._

"_Ugh! Don't!" A rush of pleasure overcame him as his shaft erected. Carnivine then placed other tentacles by his anal hole as they furiously rubbed it. Lucas started panting, as his face became red with blush. His left hand was on Carnivine's head, trying to push him off, but nothing seemed to be working._

_Lucas then felt a tentacle penetrate his anal hole, causing him to grunt. "Ack!" Carnivine seemed delighted as it combined the one with a few others, continuing to pull itself in and out of the hole. Lucas' legs were trembling as the ejaculation was roaring through him. Carnivine then smirked as it sped up, wrapping a few tentacles on the boy's member, and the others ramming in and out of the hole._

_Lucas felt tears stroll down his cheeks as he continued wailing. The tentacles were all wet from sweat and were going in deeper with each push. His shaft couldn't hold the explosion in much longer as Carnivine went into a piston speed. The boy threw his head back as it happened. The tentacles penetrated his hole as semen burst everywhere. Before he had time to yell, the Carnivine was gone._

End of Flashback

"Wasn't that embarrassing?" Lucas wondered with his arms folded. Dawn just shifted herself as the stories made her really frisky and uneasy.

"You two take a nape and I'll go get you some food," she shrugged.

"Okay." The two of them bickered a bit more, but then fell right to sleep. She then headed outside and face palmed several times in stupidity. Just the thought of Pokemon raping people didn't seem right at all.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Red

Chapter Five: Red

Brendan and Lucas ended up leaving the next morning, and Dawn gave them some Poffins for their Pokemon that she had made. She decided to buy the rest of the furniture in the book, since she had enough money, and well, she didn't have much to do.

The moving men arrived and put everything into place. She did the same as before, cleaned and then organized the room to her own interest. 'At least no one's here bothering me with their weird stories.'

"Something's missing," she thought aloud. Just as she put her right hand on her face, someone had walked into the Villa.

"Wow! What an amazing place!" the voice hollered. Dawn pivoted to see a boy with a red hat, vest, and pants.

"You're wearing a lot of red," she remarked.

"You must be the owner! Your beauty matches the Villa for sure!" he complimented. "Oh. My name is Red. I'm from Kanto."

"I'm Dawn from Sinnoh," she responded. "Would you like some tea?" The tea set arrived that morning with a wondrous pale tablecloth and wooden table.

"Sure I guess," he mumbled. They sat from each other as Dawn used the porcelain tea items and poured some steaming tea into his cup. She did the same for herself as she sighed.

"So what are you doing here in Sinnoh?" she interrupted. He took a sip as his black spiky hair moved around a little beneath his hat.

"I'm hoping to one day become a Pokemon Master," he stated. "Hey! Want to hear about two awesome Pokemon that I saw at a Pokemon Center once?"

"Sure…" Dawn sneered.

"Well the first one was a Growlithe. The other was um…Well I'll remember once I get there," Red uttered.

Flashback

Red was at a Pokemon Center as he wandered around. It was near the middle of the night as a lot of the trainers were asleep. He found himself down a miniature pale hallway as he headed for the room that he would be staying in that evening. The room was all-wooden with a window showing the moon in the sky.

_To the left was a bed with azure covers. Just as he was about to sit, a bark came from the door. "What's that?" Red asked aloud. It was a Growlithe, or a Pokemon similar to a canine. Its orange fur was fluffy and matched the black stripes on its back and legs. Its tongue was hanging out as it let out another yelp._

"_What are you doing, Growlithe?" Red inquired. The Pokemon shut the door as it headed towards him while wagging its tail. Red held his hands out as the Pokemon approached him. He patted its head with his right hand as it continued happily staring at him. "Where's your trainer?"_

_Red was feeling kind of drowsy, but he couldn't go to sleep with someone else's Pokemon in his room. "We should take you back to the main lobby." Just as he was about to lift his hand, Growlithe began sniffing his pants. Its nose touched around the seam of his jeans as he stood in awe. "Uh I wouldn't put your nose there." The Pokemon seemed to refuse as it continued rubbing its face against his pants._

_Red suddenly flinched as Growlithe clawed at his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. "No! Bad Growlithe!" he snapped. He forgot to put on boxers as his member was exposed. Growlithe joyously barked and then leapt onto the boy again, this time sticking its mouth over the shaft, and sucking on it._

_The male trainer yelped with a moan as pleasure overcame him. "No Growlithe…Stop it…" Red grabbed Growlithe's head to try to push him down, but that didn't seem to be working. The Pokemon's paws were on his upper thighs as it continued suckling. Red's face was completely blushed as he shut his eyes._

_The oral activity was causing Red to moan and groan, the ejaculation actually going to occur if Growlithe kept it up. "Growlithe…I might come soon. I don't think it will be…Tasty…" he said between grunts. The Pokemon ignored him and moved its mouth and up and briskly, its tongue rubbing the bottom of his member._

_Red then loudly yelped as Growlithe sucked firmly, then paused. Red gritted his teeth as he ejaculated, his semen exploding into Growlithe's mouth. "I'm sorry Growlithe." The Pokemon didn't seem to understand as it licked it all up, and then got off of the boy. It then headed behind him as it tackled him. "Ow!" Red landed on his stomach as the Growlithe pounded onto his back._

"_What are you doing now?" he wondered. He suddenly sensed something hard rubbing against his anal hole. Growlithe's lower body was wrapped around Red's like a humping animal. It then barked as it shoved its own member into Red's butt hole. The boy screamed as his hole opened up, the Pokemon slamming its shaft in and out. "This is wrong, Growlithe!"_

_The Pokemon continued as it bucked firmly, rammed, slammed, and thrashed itself in and out. It suddenly yelped as hot sticky liquids squirted into Red's hole. Red could feel Growlithe leave as the door was left open. He sighed and panted as he put his pants back up and then went into the hallway._

"_Growlithe!" Red quietly exclaimed. He somehow ended up at the pool as the structure was encircled with glass windows and a white wall. Something was swimming inside as Red kept by the wall on the lookout for Growlithe. Just as he glanced at the wall, something hit his back. "Ow!" He was thrown against the wall as his hands were stretched out and his legs wobbling._

'_What was that?' Red wondered. Before he had a chance to turn around, something was slipping into his pants. "Not again!" The attire fell to the floor, as Red's member was once again vulnerable. He then heard "Tentacruel" from behind as tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs, which made him flinch._

_  
"Let go!" His back was turned to the Pokemon, so he was unable to see what was coming. Suddenly, a tentacle grasped his member and began squeezing it. It caused the manhood to erect and Red to moan. Another tentacle rubbed his anal hole as he shut his eyes in dismay. The second ejaculation was on its way as pleasure soared through Red's body._

"_Nh!" The tentacle by his hole dug itself in, reaching deeply into it instead of coming back out. He could feel his walls stretching as the tentacle filled his anal hole. He let out a moan and grunts as he could see his member beat red and hard below his chin. Suddenly the Tentacruel bellowed as something sticky and slimy began flowing into Red's stomach._

"_No! Ah!" His stomach was bloating as his shirt could no longer hold and ripped. He felt like he was going to explode as the tentacle around his member began moving briskly and firmly. It was almost like the Tentacruel wanted him to ejaculate. Red then felt his legs begin to tremble, the pleasure taking over as the ejaculation was roaring in his balls and shaft._

_Red then gritted his teeth as it happened with a grunt. His shaft squirted semen across the wall as it flowed like a fountain. His stomach was growing smaller as ounces of semen continued ejaculating from his manhood. He moaned and moaned until finally it was all done. He heavily breathed, as Tentacruel didn't remove itself from him. Instead, it did the whole cycle all over again, but with more force._

_The tentacle wrapped around his shaft squeezed and tightened it as the tentacle in his anal hole squirted more fluid. His belly was the shape as before, and somewhat rounder. He could feel a third ejaculation about to happen as he groaned. Suddenly, a second tentacle entered his anal hole, tightly above the other as it went in and out. A third joined but went all the way in._

_Red couldn't take it much longer as three tentacles were now masturbating his member. "I'm coming!" he hollered. The firm penetration of his anal hole and squeezing of his shaft caused a massive ejaculation. The semen reached the pool as Tentacruel departed. Red collapsed as he passed out from the immense pleasure._

End of Flashback

"Well, talk about major pleasure," Red laughed. "I want to find those two Pokemon and let them do it all over again." Dawn just dropped her cup of tea as the boy continued laughing.

"That's it!" Dawn cried. "This Villa is cursed! No wonder why it was free!" She scurried out of the Villa and didn't look behind, all of the corrupt stories flashing through her head. Red got up from the table and sighed. The School Trainer returned as he shook his head.

"She didn't like it?" he asked Red. He was holding a book in his left hand, as the trainer didn't notice it.

"No. I guess my story was too much for her," he sighed. "Oh well! I guess it's mine now!" Red laughed as the boy walked away with a smile on his face.

End


	6. Red and Dawn

This is a bonus chapter dedicated to Twilight- The Moon Spirit. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Red had owned the villa for a few days, and he enjoyed being able to train with a place to go back to for resting. He hadn't had any visitors, which was also a lovely feature. Sometimes he would feel guilty though for telling those awful stories that caused Dawn to leave in disgust. He had his hat on the petite table as he had his legs widened. The male had gone through a few hours of training with his Pokemon that morning, so he felt rather exhausted.

He was sitting on the couch, as there was a knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' He got up and went over to the opening. When he slid it to the side he glanced down to see her. Standing across from him was Dawn.

"Hey Red," she beamed. Her hands were behind her back as she let off a warm smile.

"Hello Dawn. What are you doing here?" he asked. He stepped to the side to allow her into the villa, in which she followed his lead. The door shut behind them as he immediately went over to the couch and sat on it with his legs sprawled out.

"I wanted to ask you something," she uttered. Her smirk was now a frown as she let out a heavy sigh. "I'd like to have the villa back, if you don't mind. I feel awful for running out the other day and all."

"Oh, uh," Red mumbled. He was beginning to feel like the place was an excellent refuge, but maybe he could share it with her. "What if we both lived here?"

"B…Both?" Dawn gasped as she placed her right hand over her mouth. "There's only one bed!"

"Mm, right," he replied. "How does that sound?" She thought for a moment while glancing furiously at his eased body, which was covering most of the couch.

"I don't know," she exhaled. Her arms rested by her sides as she shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to stay I don't mind." The female began heading for the door, in which Red immediately stood up and grasped her arm with his right hand.

"Hey, why don't we talk for a bit before you go?" he inquired. His scarlet eyes were piercing as she gazed at them for a while in astonishment.

"I guess I could do that." She felt the warmth of his hand against her skin, as she blushed a little. "What did you want to chat about?" Red let go as he began stroking her hair with his hand.

"Anything," he retorted with a smile. She continued blushing as they stood close, and her back was facing the wall beside the shut doorway. "I am sorry for saying such an odd story earlier."

"It's okay. I got over it," Dawn giggled. "To be honest…" The female glanced down as her boots fumbled a little in uneasiness. "It was a tease."

"A tease?" Red repeated. He was a bit surprised to hear that, but also glad to know that she wasn't fully offended.

"Yeah. Sometimes it is a mystery as to how Pokemon eggs come into existence," she chortled while staring at his welcoming expression.

"Would you like to create a Pokemon egg with me?" he interrupted.

"Huh?" She firmly blushed again as she felt his arms wrap around her passionately. "Are you asking to…?"

"To what?" Red ignored her question and leaned in closer. Their bodies were suddenly touching as he gently pushed her against the wall.

"N…Nothing…" Dawn was bewildered by his actions. She felt the wall brush up against her back as she felt pinned down against his male being.

"You're really cute," Red complimented. He then bent forward and kissed her compassionately on the lips. She let out a muffled yelp as her arms sprung upward in consternation. His tongue entered her mouth as it flicked around and fondled with hers. She felt her defenses quickly tumbling apart as she shut her eyes and put her arms around his neck.

"Delicious," he mumbled in between pecks.

"R…Red…" Dawn groaned. She felt her face grow bright red as he placed his right leg between her thighs. He didn't say anything as he nibbled on her lower lip and bit down on it, causing her to release a staggering lament. Even if he was a perverted Pokemon Trainer, he was still intriguing to her.

Red then softly placed his lips onto her neck, and kissed it a few times while making his way to her bosom. He groped it with both hands as she loudly moaned. "Nh! N…No…"

"What's wrong? Am I going too hard?" he wondered. She shook her head as he continued caressing her chest with his fingers.

"I feel hot." Dawn felt sweat beginning to form on her brow as the room felt like it had risen in temperature. Her entire being was warm from the pleasure enveloping her.

"It's okay. Just keep calm" he told her. The youth kissed several more times on her lips and neck as his hands continued messing with her clothed bosom. She dropped her arms as her hands were making gripping motions against the wall. He then lowered himself as he squatted onto his shoes, and laughed. "You're so wet."

"W…What?" Dawn couldn't believe the comment either. Was he really that big of a tease to her? He poked the damp spot on her panties as she let out another breathtaking groan. Her legs were spread apart as his head went beneath her short skirt. He then tugged on the bottom of the garment with his hands, and dragged it down to her ankles. She swiftly stepped out of them as he continued with a smirk.

"Is this your first time?" Red questioned as he rubbed her inner thighs with his hands.

"Y…Yes…" She was whimpering in a way, but he could sense from her trickling pre cum that she was eager for him to come into her.

"I'll make it memorable." He felt her skirt brush against his hair as he stuck a finger upward, and thrashed it into her entrance. She let out a trifling grunt as it went in and out, slipping through her dripping interior. He did that several times before adding another finger, which caused her to groan even louder. Her hands were still against the wall as her legs were trembling from the overwhelming feeling between her legs.

"That feels good!" she admitted. He sometimes removed his fingers and licked her with his tongue, and flicking it about within her. "M…More…" He was filled with delight as she seemed to be enjoying the moment like he hoped. He then stopped and stood up.

"Your cute sounds made me harden" he stated. She didn't understand what he meant, until he placed his bulging groin against her.

"What is that?" She felt the warmth through his pants, and it felt like it was still increasing in size. He then rubbed it several times as he held onto her hips. They both groaned and moaned as she placed her hands onto his back, trying to get it to come closer. "Put it in, if you'd like."

"Alright." Red pleasantly unzipped his jeans as the length dropped out from it, and immediately erected toward the ceiling. He grasped it with his right hand, and began masturbating. He let out constant grunts as the cock was tormented, or causing the concealed orgasm to come forth between his legs. He slipped his hand up and down, firmly tightening his grip as he had practiced several times before.

"Here I come." He then let go as he placed his fingers around the dick, and took aim for her. She felt the tip of it bob and fondle before plunging into her.

"So good!" she wailed. Her arms went around his neck as he grasped her butt, and shoved himself inside. The thickness began going in and out as more and more pleasure was staggering throughout her body. As it went in deeply he lifted up her legs with his hands, and held her close. "R…Red…" Her moans were in sync with his ramming cock as he felt himself enter her deeply. He began increasing his agility as her chest bounced each time that he shoved himself in. Her eyes were shut as her legs went into the air. Her boots luckily stayed on her feet.

The intercourse continued as Red felt the stimulation of the orgasm begin to rise, and he felt his top reaching all the way into her. He rammed, slammed, bucked, humped, and penetrated her firmly. "Oh, Dawn." He was grunting a lot as she was sucking on him tightly.

"I feel something coming," Dawn muttered. Her mouth was wide open as she felt a unique sensation, or his dick rubbing against her was beginning to feel better than anything had that she had experienced before. He went a bit more swiftly as he too also sensed the orgasm about to pop.

"Dawn, we're about to create an egg," he said between moans. "Let's do it together." He humped as fast and hard as he could, her body shaking and bouncing briskly as he could feel his inner self pounding hard against her.

"Ah! Ah!" Dawn was loudly releasing bellows as it was becoming too much. Something in her wanted more and more as if the feeling was about to explode. He humped several more times as the ejaculation was near. The male then paused as he let out a rumbling groan, and pressed his tip against her deepest wall. The ejaculation soared throughout his body as his semen was released. She felt her own orgasm happen, too, as her body violently trembled.

"So good…" she whispered. He continued squirting his sticky substance into her as her legs crossed over his back. The youth then slowly dropped her shoes back onto the floor as he pulled himself out. His seed trickled down her thighs as she smiled. "Thanks, Red."

"I better go." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "I'm glad that you liked it." He went over to the table and grabbed his hat as he put it atop his head.

"Wait. Where are you heading?" she interrogated with tears forming in her eyes.

"The villa is yours. If I'm ever nearby I'll come and visit you," he explained. He went to the door and opened it before stepping outside. He disappeared a moment later as the door shut behind him.

Dawn stood alone as Red's remains were still strolling down her bare skin. Her hands were clasped onto her chest as she shook her head. 'I'm going to go look for him, and join him on his journey.' She then cleaned herself up with a towel, and then exited the villa. It was once again empty.

End of Chapter Six


End file.
